Because of their small sizes, low energy consumption, absence of irradiation, and low manufacturing cost, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) have been widely applied in the field of high-performance display.
Resin, due to its relatively low dielectric constant, has been more and more employed as the composition of insulating layers to replace SiNx, a traditional material for use as the composition of insulating layers. It is advantageous in reducing energy consumption, increasing flatness, and increasing the aperture ratio, etc., for the thin film transistor liquid crystal displays. However, the use of resin in the insulating layers also brings about issues in the manufacturing process and/or during actual usage.
For example, the presence of a resin layer in a surrounding region of a display panel can cause a sealant to easily fall off from the display panel.